ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet
The ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet is a Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL) capable aircraft used by the United Liberators Coalition and to some extent the United States Armed Forces. Thanks to its advanced quadruple reactor cores it is capable of sustained flight for weeks at a time and is able to maintain hovering position above ongoing operation sites. It is one of the newest vehicle types in the ULC's arsenal, introduced after complaints that Citadels were failing to meet certain mission profiles and a smaller more mobile aircraft was necessary. Because of this, the Aquila is a highly sought-after plane, used by operation teams for instances where a Citadel-class battleship would be too unwieldy or otherwise inappropriate. History The ACS-2, with its extremely high performance, has replaced and phased out all C-20 Phoenix command jets, which were the ULC's previous aircraft of choice for the role. No known C-20s survive except for a refurbished one in the possession of Liberators-830B. It was named after the Aquila, the Latin word for 'eagle'. In Roman armies, the Aquila was the battle standard, and was extremely important to the empire's military, each legion going to great lengths to protect theirs and to recover it if it was lost. Each Roman Legion had an Aquila. Thus, the Aquila was chosen to represent the role of the aircraft played in Liberators operations, with each chapter ideally being assigned one. This however did not completely play through as, while the Aquila jet was very high quality, efficient and versatile, it was also very expensive. Thus in the modern Liberators throughout the USA, some chapters, typically the larger ones, operate Citadels while the smaller more mobile ones operate Aquilas. In 2029, the United States Air Force decided that a sub-class Aquila variant designed for cargo carrying, the C-30 Aquila, would be the replacement for the older, no longer produced C-17 Globemaster IIIs, and has begun the process of ordering units produced for the US military. Operators * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 (destroyed) * United States Air Force Armament and Technical Specifications Weapons and defenses * The Aquila possesses two ball-socket turrets with automatic computer-guided targeting, with quadruple mini-guns. One is mounted on the dorsal side of the ship, and one is mounted in the belly. Both retract when not in use, and are concealed. * The Aquila also has two missile launchers built underneath her nose. Both are capable of launching a volley of two missiles at once, and reloading in under 30 seconds. The Aquila has a total missile payload capacity of 16 missiles. * The Aquila has an electromagnetic defense shield to deflect some EM attacks. It is also shielded from electronic warfare, which it can deploy itself. * The command jet has the ability to launch chaff to defend itself by confusing incoming missiles. Interior layout * Two SUVs can be stored in its vast cargo bay, or alternatively, a single Juggernaut armored truck. * It has an onboard command center, bunks for crew, offices, a bar, lounge and a tactical planning chamber. The plane is heavily armored and it is equipped with advanced adaptive cloaking technology, enabling it to camouflage into its surroundings. Its black, matte hull also absorbs radar waves, making it difficult to detect using conventional sensors. Category:Aircraft Category:Devices & Technology Category:United States Category:United Liberators Coalition